Nowhere to Run Part 2
by KThomasson
Summary: The gang still on the run with a new addition to the group. Isabel's pregancy progresses more fastly then it should. Plus a death to a main character.


Keep the reviews coming to keep this story coming. Please email to let me know how I am doing lethalweapon5@chartertn.net   
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Max Evans nearly collapse in the motel room trying to catch his breath. His sister Isabel was healing Michael's shoulder, while Kyle was trying to find out what had went wrong. The six of them including Emily Duncan could hear police sirens approaching. Maria DeLuca rushed over to the window. Looking out of the window to see at least ten police cars passing the motel, and towards where Max and Michael went to get Emily. Maria told them that the police were passing the motel. Max was gulping down a glass water, still not answering any questions. Both him and Michael look so frightened. Emily was still crying over the death of her sister. Who Heather never made it out of the van before it was engulfed in flames. Michael was the one that spill the beans about what had gone done at the cabin. Michael still look terrified while he recalled the story. Max replaying the ordeal in his mind.  
  
"I don't know how…. They must have knew we were coming."  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Max had parked the SUV as far away from the van as he could without being detected. Michael and Max carefully made their way to the cabin, all the while checking to see if there were any traps or high tech gadgets to warn the appearance of intruders. They were hiding behind a tree as a guard came out of the hours looking nervous. Held a rifle in one hand and smoking a cigarette in the other. Max crawled on the ground trying to get a look into the cabin through the large see through window. So far it only looked like there was only one guard inside the cabin with Emily Duncan. The cabin didn't look like it had a upstairs part to it, nor a downstairs. Max crawled over to the tree and filled his friend in on what he could see on the inside. Michael Guerin looked around to make sure no one else was around. Then the both of them came up with a plan to get Emily out safely and return to the motel without getting caught. Michael would take out the guard on the outside while Max went around to the other side of the cabin and get the guard from the inside. Michael watched his best friend crawl away while himself started to make his move slowly on the outside guard who was about to light up another cigarette. Lunge at the guard and knocked him out cold and dragged him out of sight. Heard a bunch of footsteps behind him, and before he could turn around was kicked in the head passing out.  
  
Just made his way inside the back window, unaware that his friend was capture on the outside. Max slowly made his way toward the inside guard. Emily was tied up to a chair and asleep. Was getting closer and closer to the guard. Only a couple more feet left. Reached to the guard when Max was knocked down to the floor, being tied up. Looked up to see what was happening when Michael was being dragged into the cabin and being tied up to the chair. Then Max was being lead to another one. Somehow after regaining conscious Michael broke loose from the rope and used his powers to knock four guards out, while Max threw himself into a couple of them. Michael used his powers again and knocked out the other three. Finally breaking loose Max used his powers and put the last two guards to sleep without killing them. Michael made his way to Emily untying her. His friend trying to get her to wake up before the guards started coming to.  
  
The three were making it out of the cabin when the gunfire started, and Michael was shot in the shoulder. Max sent out a blast of energy slamming the guards against the cabin. Emily started screaming and ran off. Started to head off after her after he help Michael up, and together they chased after her. More gunfire came but they were to far away. At the bottom of the hill both of the guys could see Emily trying to start the SUV. She started screaming at Max and Michael for them not to hurt her. Jumped into the SUV reassuring her that they were not going to harm her. Max speeding away before the Special Unit agents could catch them.  
  
Tears were streaming down on the faces of Isabel, Liz, and Maria as they listen to yet another ordeal. Also now they were going to be wanted for kidnapping. Kyle walked away from the group and to the motel window looking out down to the SUV. Wondering if they were some kind of tracking device put onto it. After all Max and Michael were capture when they thought for sure they were only two guards watching Emily Duncan. Then scanned around to see if they were any cops or Special Unit agents near by. Isabel called him away from the window. Kyle going to his girlfriends side. Liz beginning to explain to Emily the truth about Max, Isabel, Michael, and herself and Kyle. After all she had witness the guys powers at the cabin. Plus her life was in danger enough anyways. Hearing this only made Emily cry more. All three of the girls felt so bad for Emily, after all her mother, father, and sister have been killed. Somebody started to knock on the door hard. Everyone shaking a little bit, then door unlocking and a motel employee rushing into the room.  
  
"You guys are on the news and the motel manager called the police. Hurry get out of her fast while you all have the chance."'  
  
"Why would you help us?" Isabel asking nervously.  
  
"Because I have been wanted by the law before. So hurry before you get caught."  
  
With the sirens coming back near the motel they had no choice but to all run out of the room, thanking the employee on the way out. Heading toward the SUV that was hide behind a alley. They all gathered around the SUV and discussed what they were going to do.  
  
"I'd say we ditch the car. I am sure that there has to be a tracking device 


End file.
